


Angel Questionnaire

by peachilized



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Short Chapters, You might cry, angel!kyo, au where tohru never met the sohmas, potential angst??, soft content sometimes, tohru is a struggling college student, yes this means kyo is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachilized/pseuds/peachilized
Summary: Kyo is a guardian angel. Tohru is the person he’s assigned to watch over. Tohru has questions. And Kyo has the answers.
Relationships: Tohru Honda/Kyo Sohma, kyoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. meeting

When Tohru found herself in a white expanse, she thought that she had somehow died in her sleep...or at least that she was in the process of dying. 

In her burst of panic at the mere possibility that she was going to die alone in her college dorm, she failed to notice the boy standing nearby, looking incredibly discontented at poor Tohru’s take on all of this.

“Hey. Ditz.”

Tohru turned to where she heard the voice from and gasped. “Oh my god, YOU’RE DYING TOO?!”

“Wha- No. I already died.”

Tohru nearly passed out in whatever white space of doom she was trapped in.

“Wait. Let me explain before you freak out again,” He took a deep breath. “You’re not dead or dying. If it makes it any easier, think of this as like...a dream scape or something. I’m your guardian angel. Are you getting this?”

“Uhh... kind of...? Wait so- I’m not dead or dying?”

“Yes, you’re perfectly alive right now.”

“And...you’re...an angel?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I mentioned that already.”

Tohru took a moment to process this. She was alive, but having a very real-feeling dream in which she was talking with her “guardian angel.” Yeah, that makes perfect sense.

“So...if you’re my guardian angel...how come this is the first I’m ever seeing you?”

The boy, which Tohru just came to notice had very orange hair, sighed, obviously realizing that a lot of this conversation would only be questions and answers. “Basically angels are summoned to the people they have to guide or protect when they’re going through a rough spot.”

Tohru thought to herself for a moment, thinking of the several times she’s felt much worse than she is now. “I’m...I’m sorry if this is comes of as rude or ungrateful but...there was a time that I was doing a lot worse than I am now. Where were you during that time...?”

“I wasn’t dead yet.” 

“Oh...oh! I-I’m sorry, that was really insensitive of me-“

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just...let’s move on for now.”

“Yes, of course! So, um...how do I get out of this place?” She motioned around at the vast white encompassing them.

“You’ll leave this place once you wake up. If you go back to bed and end up here again, it means your still in that rough patch I mentioned earlier. And just in case you were wondering, time passes differently here.”

“I see...Wait, if you’re an angel, then how come you don’t have wings?”

“Hey, listen-“

“Oh! If you’re dead are you like a ghost? If I touched you would my hand just pass right through you?!”

“No, wait a minute-“

“Oh, what about-“

“Hold it! Time is almost up here. If you have questions, how about you write them down and I’ll answer them another time.” He sounded tired, as if all the questions back to back sapped his energy.

“O-oh, of course! Sure! But...just one more thing?”

He sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot. “What is it?”

“What’s your name?”

He seemed taken aback by the question, maybe because the mere lack of him having to explain something was surprising. “Kyo...my name is Kyo.”

“Kyo...well Kyo, I’m Tohru. Maybe you already knew that, seeing as you’re a divine being and all, but I thought we should at least know each other’s names since we may be spending some time together!” She smiled. It was so warm.

“Yeah...sure,” Kyo did something like a smile in return. Although it was awkward, it was genuine.

Tohru began rambling on about questions she had, but Kyo wasn’t listening. She was going to wake up soon, but it was okay. They were going to see each other again tomorrow. 

Maybe becoming an angel wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. wings

Tohru awoke again in the white vastness of the dream scape. Before she had gone to sleep that night, she wrote a list of questions to ask Kyo. Luckily for her, the list did not astral project into the dream scape with her.

“Tohru.”

Tohru turned to face the voice behind her. “Kyo! You’re back!” She was beaming. She seemed awfully excited about this.

“Yeah? Where else would I be?”

“Oh! I had a list of questions I was gonna bring but...I guess...it didn’t come with me...”

Kyo giggled, trying to play it off as a scoff. “You honestly thought you could bring it with you?”

Tohru nodded, ashamed of herself.

“Well, we can work around this. If you remember any of them, just ask away. We have all night,” Kyo said as he plopped down on the floor of the white abyss.

“Okay! Um...”

“Don’t tell me you’re already blanking out.”

“N-no, I’ve got it!” Tohru sat down next to him. “Uh...h-how come you don’t have any wings?”

Kyo raised an eyebrow. 

“Like in old pictures the angels always have little wings on their backs. So I thought you’d have them too...”

“I know what you mean, but we don’t exactly have those kinds of wings.”

Tohru tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...have you ever seen pictures of those biblical angels? You know the ones with tons of wings and eyes that are just horrifying to look at?”

“Yeah, I think so...”

“Our wings are more like those. We don’t have two nice ones on our backs, we have lots of small ones all over. All of us have wings, but we can hide them if we want.”

“Oooh...can I see them?”

“You...want to see them?”

“Yeah! I mean if that’s okay with you!”

“Alright then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though. It’s not exactly a pretty sight.” 

Tohru blinked and suddenly things were different. Kyo wasn’t lying. It wasn’t exactly fun to look at, but he had wings...everywhere. They mostly stuck to the back or sides of him, lots of small ones on his back, and even smaller ones on his arms and ankles. It was unexpected, but fascinating. 

“Wow...”

She blinked again. And it was gone.

“Alright. That’s enough of that. Think of any other questions?”

“So...can you fly?”

“I can’t really fly, but I can walk on air and stuff like that.”

“Really? Being an angel must be amazing!” She said it with so much sincerity. Kyo couldn’t bring himself to disagree.

“Our time is almost up.”

“How can you tell?”

Kyo shrugged. “Angel sense I guess.”

“Ah, alright. It’s strange how time feels much faster here than it does in the real world.”

“I did say time moves differently here.”

“I know, but I think it’s because we’re having fun!”

“Having...fun?” Kyo’s heart skipped a beat, which was weird considering he was dead and shouldn’t feel a heartbeat.

“Yes! You are having fun, right?”

Kyo thought for a moment. Their small conversations have become keepsakes for Kyo. They make him happy, as simple as their interactions are. He’s happy around Tohru.

Kyo smiled, not trying to mask it. “Yeah...sure.”


	3. lie

“Can angels lie?”

It was the next night, and Tohru wasn’t wasting any time.

“Sure, but you can always tell when an angel is lying.”

“How? Are angels just naturally bad liars?”

Kyo shrugged. “It’s something like that. If an angel is lying, they cry.”

“Really? Can we try it? Ah, wait, but I don’t wanna make you cry...”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not they’re sad tears. They’re just...involuntary, I guess. We can try it if you want.”

Tohru nodded, thinking of a very simple question to test it. “So...you’re alive?”

“Yep,” And then came the tears. They weren’t big or intense. They were just small increments of tears. 

“Ah...” Maybe it was on instinct, or maybe it’s because a part Tohru found herself to care a lot more for her guardian angel than she had originally thought, but she reached out and began gently wiping his tears away.

If Kyo could freeze time, and stay in this moment forever, he would.

“I-I’m sorry, I know they’re not real tears but...I still feel bad...”

“S’fine...” Kyo thought if they stayed like that any longer, he would start crying for real. He gently pulled her hands away. “I’m not actually crying so don’t stress over it.”

“Okay...” Tohru rested her hands back on her lap.

Kyo cleared his throat. “Well, time’s almost up again...so...I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Kyo began to notice that a downside of becoming a holy being is that you still can’t control if your cheeks turn light shades of pink.

“Yeah, see you!”

Kyo blinked, and she was gone. She had waken up.

Kyo’s job as a guardian angel was to protect and guide her. Yet he found himself quietly wishing for more. It wasn’t a thought that he had fully realized yet, but it was there, silently blooming within his heart.


	4. you

“So, what’s up with you anyway?”

Kyo asked a question this time, a change in their routine from the past few days.

“I mean, considering I’m your guardian angel that’s supposed to guide you through a tough time, we’ve never really talked about...you.”

“Oh! I guess you’re right. Well, I mean...I think the main reason it’s been hard lately is because...I’m lonely. My friends and I all ended up going to different places for school, and we’ve all been so busy that it’s difficult for us to talk often. And school in general isn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world so...A-anyway I’m rambling too much, but that’s...that’s basically it...”

Kyo stared for a moment, then nodded. “I get it. It makes sense that you’re a little depressed because of all that.”

“I know but...I don’t want to burden you with all my troubles-“

Kyo softened. “Hey, it’s what I’m here for. Any time things are hard, you can talk to me. I want to support you.”

Kyo froze for a split second. He wants to support her. He isn’t doing this because he has to, because it’s his job. He’s doing this because he wants to. Because-  
He brushed the thought aside.

“I think,” he began, “this, like most things, will eventually pass over. There’s always holidays so you can guys can get together then. And school is always gonna suck...at least for me it did, but I think if you keep working hard you’ll get past it somehow.”

Tohru stared, little bits of hope returning to her heart.

“I know it’s not exactly the greatest advice. I’m pretty sure if I was still alive we’d be almost the same age, so I don’t exactly have all the divine wisdom that you’d assume an angel would have...but I hope I helped at least a little bit.”

“Y-yes, it did. Thank you...” Tohru was crying. It was only some small encouragement, but it meant the world to her. 

Kyo panicked, convinced he had somehow ruined whatever thing they had going. “Wha- Wait, why are you crying?! Did I say something wrong?!”

“No, it’s just...Thank you...”

“Geez...” Kyo reached out and gently pulled her into his arms. “If you’re gonna cry you don’t have to do it on the floor alone...”

They felt natural together. Kyo held her until she stopped crying, and Tohru clung to him until she woke up that morning. Tohru needed someone to lean on, and Kyo was going to be that someone until he couldn’t anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if we hugged😳😳 in the dream scape❤️


	5. friends

“Do you think we would’ve been friends if you were still alive?”

Kyo thought for a moment. He thought back to who he was before he passed, and came up with an answer very quickly.

“No, I doubt it.”

“But why? I mean, we seem to get along well here.”

“Yeah but...in this place, in this situation, I really don’t have anything to be angry about. I’m a lot different here than I was when I was still alive.”

“Were you really that different from how you are now...?”

“Yeah...but that’s a story for another day,” Kyo wasn’t ready to think or talk about this, not yet. “How are things going back in the living world? Have you been feeling better recently?”

“Oh, yes! I’ve been feeling much better thanks to you!”

“Thanks to me?”

“Yes! Even just talking with you like this makes me really happy...”

Kyo’s brain short circuited for a good two seconds before he regained composure.

“Hey, it’s what I’m here for," Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep the joy in his heart contained.

“Oh, I know! Even if we don’t exist is the same place, we can still be friends!”

“Can we really?”

“Sure! I mean, it’ll be a bit different since you’re a divine being that’s stuck here and I can only be in this place for so long, but I think we can make it work!”

“You know what, sure. Friends...or something along those lines...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship (or perhaps something more?) OBTAINED


	6. you; reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains mentions of/references to suicide

“I don’t think this counts as a question but...tell me about yourself. I want to know more about you, Kyo. That is, if you’re comfortable with telling me about you...”

Kyo was a little taken aback by her interest in him, but tried to open up nonetheless. “Sure. What do you want to know?”

“Um...what were you like when you were alive?”

Kyo blinked. “Do you really wanna know?”

Tohru nodded.

“Alright, well...I was...angry. I won’t get too onto the details because frankly,” Kyo chuckled. “It’s kind of crazy so you might not believe me. I was pissed off all the time, and I lashed out a lot...I was like that for pretty much my entire life.”

“Then...you’re a lot different now, huh?”

“Yeah...probably because being dead, and being in this place, I have nothing to be mad about anymore.”

“Um...if you don’t mind me asking...how did you die?”

Kyo stared down at his hands, looking to where a bracelet would have been if he had still needed it. “Well...at some point I had had enough of it...of life...so I just sort of...” Kyo cleared his throat. “I’m sure you know where this is going, so I’ll just stop there.”

He wasn’t lying. Tohru looked to his eyes, where no tears were found. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry...I had no idea...”

“Hey, you couldn’t have known. And besides, it’s not so bad. I mean, now I’m this cool angel who can do magic stuff sometimes, and fly. It’s fine. I’m...fine.” 

“No you’re not...you’re crying...”

Kyo blinked, wiping at his eyes. “Oh...that’s weird. Must be because I’m lying. Or...something like that.”

“Kyo...” Tohru reached over and started wiping his tears away. Something inside of Kyo softened and broke at the same time. He leaned forward and rested his head on Tohru’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry...I’m your angel, I should be the one comforting you...”

“I don’t care that you’re an angel,” Tohru wrapped her arms around him. “I want to support you like you support me...”

When he was alive, Kyo would never have let himself break down like this in front of another person, not in a hundred years. Maybe it was because he was already dead, or maybe because it was Tohru. It was just Tohru. 

“Maybe things could’ve been different...if we met when I was still alive...”

“You really think so...?”

“Yeah, I do...”


	7. love

“Can angels fall in love?”

Kyo stared. Is that what this feeling was? “I’m sure they can, but it can only end in heartbreak. Even if you’ve never heard a story about it I’m sure you can guess what happens.”

“I have an idea...”

“No matter what happens, an angel and a human exist on different planes. An angel can’t go to the living world and be with someone unless they were reincarnated.”

“Reincarnated? Like being reborn?”

“Yeah. At some point an angel can go back to the living world, but not as they were before. They’ll almost never come back as a human either.”

“What do you think you would be reincarnated as, Kyo?”

“I have a few ideas but I’d rather not jinx it. It’s pretty much up to random chance anyway.”

“Huh...I never knew that sort of thing happened with angels. Do they know when they’re going to be reincarnated?”

“Not really. I heard that angels are reincarnated once they fulfill their purpose, but that might just be a rumor. No one has exactly lived to confirm or deny it...” 

“Hm...” Tohru gently rested her head on Kyo’s shoulder, a soft act of subtle intimacy.

Kyo glanced over at her face. “You look like you’re thinking about something. Wanna talk about it?”

“Do I really look like I’m thinking?”

“Yeah. Your eyebrows are knit together and your nose is a little scrunched up.”

Tohru blushed, touching at her face to see if she could feel what he was referring to. “Am I really?!” 

Kyo laughed. “No, I’m just messing with you. You pout when you’re angry by the way.”

“What?!”

Kyo laughed again, a bit bigger this time. He laid back on the white floor, obviously quite pleased with himself. 

“Hmph...” Tohru laid back next to him after recovering from her mild embarrassment. The two laid in silence for a while before Tohru spoke again.

“Hey Kyo...?”

“Hm?”

“Do you..do you think you’ll be reincarnated anytime soon?”

Kyo looked to her for a moment before staring upwards. “I don’t know.”

“I mean, if you do get reincarnated, will you still be able to come to this place...?”

“The whole point of reincarnation is that angels will be back in the living world so...I don’t think I would...”

Both of them went quiet again, things remaining unsaid between them.

“Maybe...” Tohru began. “Maybe I’m just being selfish but...I hope you don’t reincarnate...at least not anytime soon...”

Kyo looked to her again, remaining silent.

“Because I...I really don’t want to lose you...because I-“ She disappeared. She woke up. He hadn’t even noticed they were short on time.

He knew what she was going to say. And he didn’t know if that made him as happy as he’d ever been, or if it made him to scream to God for making his reality so unfair.


	8. fulfillment

“Wouldn’t guardian angels always be needed? It doesn’t make sense to me that eventually they would disappear...”

“I guess it sort of comes down to fulfillment. At some point you won’t need me anymore. Besides, all angels have to pass on eventually, whether we like it or not...Sometimes they are still needed, but there’s nothing they can do to stop their fate.”

The two sat in silence. They both knew what was going to happen, no matter how they felt for one another. But they didn’t know when it was coming, so they tried to push it away, to ignore it until they couldn’t anymore.

They laid facing each other, Tohru already geared up with a questions. “What is it like after you die?”

“Hm...” Kyo had to think. “It’s a lot like this, but occasionally you’ll find other angels. But once you become a guardian angel, you’re stuck in this place specifically. It’s almost like a right of passage.”

“How so?”

“This is the last thing you do before passing on.” Kyo chuckled. “It’s pretty underwhelming, but the lifecycle of an angel isn’t interesting at all.”

“I guess not...but even if you weren’t angel, you’re special...”

Kyo stared at her, a mild mix of shock and confusion on his face.

“Ah! I don’t mean that in a rude way or anything! I just thought...even if you weren’t an angel, you’re still really interesting and important to me...”

Kyo smiled. “It’s fine. It’s just...no one has ever said something like that to me before so I was really surprised.” Kyo yawned, something he hadn’t felt the need to do since he became an angel.

“Ah...are you tired, Kyo?”

“I guess...but it’s weird. I’ve never felt tired like this before. It’s almost like...” Tohru saw little bits of gold light drifting off of his body. She understood right away.

“Wait. Before you say anything else...” Tohru drifted closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “Promise me...promise me that we’ll meet again...”

Kyo looked to her face, the threat of sleep and the small pieces of light that were rapidly leaving him becoming ever so clear. 

He nodded, unable to muster the energy to say a single word. His eyes started closing, unable to stop it.

Tohru leaned in, desperately trying to hold onto any part of him that she could. She pressed her lips to his, even if it seemed futile. Every part of him was light, and then he was gone.

For the first time since they met, Tohru was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody happy until the guardian angel feels tired


	9. we’ll meet again

It’s been two years. Tohru hasn’t heard or seen a single sign of Kyo since he passed on. She almost began to think that their whole experience together was some weird fever dream. But today was another day.

Tohru exited the apartment complex she now called home, on her way to the job she managed to secure after finishing college. It wasn’t her favorite thing in the world, but it payed well enough that it kept her afloat. 

It was raining when she stepped outside. She had forgotten her umbrella, but she was already running late, so she decided to tough it out in the downpour.

She got to work with no mishaps, excluding the part where she got completely drenched, and completed her shift with little trouble. It was another day. Another day of work done. Another solo walk home back to her small apartment.

When she got back to the apartment building, something was different. There was something outside the main doors that wasn’t there this morning. A cardboard box. Tohru inspected closer, her natural curiosity getting the better of her. 

Inside the box was a cat. The box didn’t have any writing on it, and the cat didn’t have a collar. The cat was soaked too. It seemed like it had been out here for a while. There was something extra peculiar about the cat too. It was a vibrant orange, just like...

Tohru scooped up the cat into her arms, cradling it like her life depended on it. The cat accepted it wholeheartedly, making movements that felt like it wanted to cling to her, which was a bit difficult considering cats can only do so much in that department.

“You kept your promise...”

The cat nestled into her arms, resigning itself to whatever kind of life it would have now. Tohru entered the apartment, holding her entire world in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s over! bittersweet ending for them but at least they can stay together now.  
> in all seriousness i liked writing this even if i’m not very great of a writer. if u stayed this long i really appreciate you and i’m glad you enjoyed this :]

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this idea at like 2 am like this and i was like “oh i HAVE to write this.” it (hopefully🙏) won’t end in abandonment like t&hp, since the chapters will be shorter and mostly consist of dialogue. i might write the whole thing tonight. who knows. stay tuned for epic/soft kyoru content. also i’m sorry if there’s any grammar or spelling errors, i’m kind of impulse writing this atm


End file.
